barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney's Celebrating 15th Year (2005)
Barney's Celebrating 15th Year is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 13, 2005 from the Sunday Telegraph newspaper. It was also a bonus feature on both versions of "Can You Sing That Songs?". This DVD celebrates 15 years of Dinosuar fun. Contents *15 Years of Dino Fun *Barney Live! From Dodge Theatre (March 2004): - The Wheel on the Bus - Colors All Around! *2 "Barney & Friends" TV episodes *Offer up to $14.95 on purchasing a Wiggles CD or DVD Trivia *The Radio City Music Hall and Universal Studios FL clip used was credited from March 1994, but the video was Kids for Character VHS released in 1996. *This is the first documentary ever produced by The Wiggles. However, another documentary Dinosuar Around The World! was filmed in 2002, 2003, 2004 and 2005 but wasn't shown until September 5, 2006. *The 2006 version as seen on Let's Make Music differs from the original: After the Let's Go To The Beach trailer, clips of Bob West from Barney from Rock with Barney, Barney Live! in New York City and Barney's Fun & Games are seen along with the message "Thank you Bob for 15 Years Of Wiggly Fun". It then shows clips from Trying on Dream in place of the original. *The opening shot uses the original backdrop and set from an abandoned version of Season 13 while the rest where Gina from Sesame Street narrates the documentary uses the backdrop from an abandoned version of The Good Egg: Kenya. Songs #Bumpin' Up and Down (1988) #London Town (1989) #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea (1989) #Winter's Wonderful (1990) #S'Mores (1990) #The Three Bears Rap (1990) #Baby Bop's Street Dance (1991) #Good Manners (1991) #The Career March (1992) #Castle So High (1992) #I Am a Fine Musician (1992) #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (1993) #Listen (1993) #Everyone is Special (1994) #That's What an Island Is (1994) #Alphabet Soup! (1995) #Respect! (1996) #Juegos (The Latin American Barney) (1997) The official start of Barney' Second Era (July 8, 1997 – August 27, 2002). #The Butter Song (1997) #Old King Cole (1998) #Lustige Geräusche (German Version) (1998) #I Put a Smile On (1998) #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year (1999) #Ich bin happy (The Germany Barney) (1999) #Numbers, Numbers (1999) #I've Been Working on the Railroad (2000) #The Dino Dance (2000) #I'm the King (2001) #Laugh With Me! (나와 함께 웃음) (The Korean Barney) (2001) #Three Little Kittens (שלושה מיאו מיאו) (2001) #Everybody Needs a Nap (2001) #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (2001) (עוכי גחלילית קטנה) #If You're Happy and You Know It (אם נעים וגם שמח) (2002) #Barney's Hula Dance (2002) #Riding on a Bike (2002) #Down By the Station (2002) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (2002) The official end of Barney' Second Era (July 8, 1997 – August 27, 2002). #Oh, Christmas Tree (2002) #Everyone is Special (כל אחד הוא מיוחד) (slow tempo and low pitch) (The Israel Hebrew Barney) (2002) #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (2003) #O Velho Mac (The Brazil Barney) (2003) #When I Grow Up (כשאגדל) (2004) #Colors All Around (2004) Category:Anniversary Category:Birthday Videos Category:Special DVDs Category:Sing Alongs Category:Sunday Telegraph videos Category:DVDs Category:VHSs Category:2005 Category:2004